A Spy in Your Eyes
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Yuki and Shuichi's budding relationship... until the author is being chased by these strange men in spy outfits. Why are he,Mika,Tatsuha,Tohma,K,and Shuichi running from these guy? And what is this information about Yuki previo
1. Perfectly Plain to Perfectly Puzzled

A/N: Hey! This is my third fan fic to put up on this site! I got the inspiration on this story when me and my family got up at 6:00 AM in the morning to go power walking before school for the first time (not power walking for the first time, I've been doing that for about three years. I mean that we went walking at 6 in the morning for the first time). It was TORTURE! I was too freaking tired! As I expect all of yall would be… But anyway… it was really dark at 6 AM and it felt like we were sneaking around the neighbourhood, like trying to run away from something. I don't know where that feeling came from, but it gave me a new idea for a fan fic. So, on the walk, I thought out the plot, characters that would be interacting in certain places, and all that jazz. So, here it is! Chapter one of my # 3 story! Hope you all enjoy it! Check out my other fan fictions too! They are all Gravitation. You'll find in 'search' if you choose 'story title' and type in "Salvation in the Darkness". Then click on my pen name and you'll see my two stories! Please R+R! Thanks

Chapter 1: Perfectly Plain to Perfectly Puzzled

"Yuki! I'm home!" The boy practically screeched throughout the condo. Though his voice was grating on Yuki's nerves, it was nice to have him home now. The whole rest of the weekend was to be filled with days and nights on the town, trips to the movies, and cuddling, hopefully a little more…

"Welcome back brat."

"Yuki! You came to greet me!" He stood in shock.

"I've finished my latest book and I don't have anything else better to do. So, did you bring the food?"

"Yup! I got it from that new Chinese restaurant downtown! I heard their food is to die for!"

"You went all the way downtown to get this?" He raised a blonde eyebrow. He didn't like the idea that his innocent little Shu-chan had trekked all the way into the scum of the city where all kinds of weirdo's lived. Like murderers, rapist, solicitors…

"Why did you ask that Yuki?" He titled his head curiously.

"Uh, no reason. Hey, get the food set out. I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Okay!" Yuki was being exceptionally nice today and did what his lover told him to do so he wouldn't ruin that good mood of his.

After setting out the plates and Chinese dishes in the center of the table, Yuki walked in with a white button up shirt and black pants, his hair still a bit damp from his cleaning up. Shuichi sighed and almost drooled at the sight of his sexy koibito.

"You're perfect." Shuichi said dreamily.

"And you're drooling. I hope you're going to clean that up."

"Whoops! Gomen!" Shuichi rubbed that back of his head and wiped up the drool with a sponge, throwing it in the sink when he was done.

"Shall we eat?" Yuki gestured to the kitchen table.

"YES!" The pop star leapt to his seat and began plopping great globs of food onto his and Yuki's plate. Once the novelist sat down to enjoy his meal, Shuichi had already eaten half of his dinner. The author also noticed dessert resting on the counter to behind the boy. He must have bought that too without his realizing.

"Whoo! I'm stuffed! That really WAS good!" He sighed contently, patting his full stomach.

"I have to admit, it was a lot better than the crappy Chinese food they have in this part of town."

"And now for dessert!" The singer grabbed the strawberry cheesecake from the kitchen counter and took off the lid keeping it fresh. "How much do you want, Yuki?" The vocalist chirped.

"Just a sliver. I'm full from dinner."

"That's all? Okay then." Shuichi cut a little piece of the cake and put it onto his lover's plate, while cutting off a huge chunk for himself. The blonde swore he had the stomachs of a cow sometimes.

Once dessert was over, both of the men were worn out and decided to head straight to bed. Today was a tiring day. Yuki was in his blue silk pyjamas, while Shuichi slipped into his indigo shorts and white muscle shirt for bed. The novelist got under the sheets and sighed to himself, satisfied on how the night went. Until Shuichi came bouncing onto the man's torso.

"NIGHT YUKIIII!" He yelled loudly, while squeezing his precious lover to death.

"Shuichi… can't… breath…"

"Oh! Sorry!" He apologized and giggled. This was very cute to Yuki.

"C'mere." He motioned for the boy into his arms. The pop star did as he was told and snuggled against his lover's soft, shiny shirt, feeling the warmth hidden underneath it.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm glad we're together."

"Where'd that come from all of a sudden?"

"Well, I… I'm just happy that nothing has been able to separate us yet. You'd think that a relationship like ours would be impossible to have, but… I learned that nothing is impossible as long as you're with the one you love."

"Where'd you get that sappy piece of information?" Hopefully not from one of his books…

"Sigh… never mind. I'm just glad, that's all." He smiled sweetly before burying his face into the older man's collar bone and kissing it. "Love you Yuki."

The blonde wanted to smile too, but carried out the action in his mind. 'I should be glad that YOU'RE here with me… Shuichi…' Yuki kissed his lover's cheek affectionately and laid his chin on the boy's head.

Nothing could interrupt their perfect bliss… nothing…

!BAM!

"Rise and shine love birds! It's time to skidaddle!" BAD LUCK'S manager burst into the sleeping couple's room and gave two shots into the ceiling to wake them.

"EEK!" Shuichi jumped about ten feet into the air, and landed on Yuki with a thump.

"Ow! Dammit, baka!" The grouchy novelist pushed the boy off roughly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Yuki! Don't be mad at me!" He cried.

"What the hell is going on here!" He yelled, then noticed Mr. K standing at the foot of their bed. Then from behind him popped up Mika, Tatsuha, and Tohma.

"Is there a reason why you are all here in my house at 3:00 AM in the morning!" He fumed at the intruders.

"Eire-san! We need to get you out of here quick!" Tohma spoke up seriously.

"What? What's going on?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow.

"They're… they're here Eiri. They've found where you live."

"Who…?" He paused to think about it for a moment. "You… don't mean…"

"Yes." Tohma responded solemnly. "The enemy has awakened."

"What! Yuki, what's going on?" Shuichi asked, his expression in utter bafflement.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! The rest will come up soon hopefully. I'm busy, ya know? School starting and all… but tomorrows labour day weekend! Maybe I'll write more then. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Runaways

A/N: Oh boy, Mr. K… he's always one to ruin the peace, isn't he? Though he can be pretty annoying when he interferes sometimes, I do have some respect for the guy… until that one part in the manga where Yuki was dressed as a woman and Mr. K got a little horny. It was funny, but in a disturbing way. It's fine to have your guns up and ready, just not your "other" gun. Luckily, the boner was censored… otherwise, I would have been scarred for life. Anyway, let's see how the group is doing, shall we?

Chapter 2: Runaways

"Yuki! What's going on? Tell me!" Shuichi tugged at the man's shirt, though no one paid any attention to him.

"How did they find me?" Yuki's voice was nervous.

"We're not too sure. They may still have records of you in their files."

"Dammit! I thought those days were over." He cursed to himself.

"So what exactly did you do to make them so angry, aniki?" Tatsuha smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Shut up. It was my job, remember? Not my fault they get so pissy at every little thing." The blonde snapped.

"We don't have time for this! Let's get out of here before they arrive." Mika rubbed her temples. She did not need this kind of pressure right now.

"Eiri. Get dressed quickly. We must go now." Tohma's brow knitted in concern. They were close by.

"Yuki! What are they talking about!" Shuichi finally yelled through the group's urgent conversation.

"Shuichi. Get dressed. We're leaving." The novelist got up from bed and opened his closet to find his black pants and grey button up shirt.

"I'm not doing anything until someone explains this to me!" The boy crossed his arms and pouted. Yuki was keeping secrets from him, and he didn't like it!

"Baka! We don't have time! Here!" The man threw his lover his orange jacket and some shoes. "Put those on now."

"Please, Shindou-san. We'll give you all the information on the way." The president of NG bowed lightly.

"Huh!" Now his boss was acting weird. Since when did HE bow to HIM! Well, it was an order from Seguchi-san, so he couldn't just say no. Once the two were dressed, K opened the glass doors to the balcony.

"Everybody ready? Then let's get moving!" He motioned to the city's horizon with his bazooka, a smile still evident on his face.

"We're jumping off the balcony!" Shuichi's eyes bugged out from their sockets.

"What other way is there?" The manager asked cluelessly.

"How about the DOOR!"

"Mmm… nope! They're already in front of the building." The American shrugged.

"WHO is at the front of the building! There's something you all are not telling me and I wanna know what it is!"

"Shuichi-"

"Yuki! Why are people chasing us! And how do you know them! You better tell me before I-"

………

"Ahh, silence." Mika whispered.

"Thank you, Yuki-san." Mr. K waved to the preoccupied author who was busy keeping his lover's lips sealed with a kiss. "Now, down the ladder!" BAD LUCK'S manager tapped at the side of the metal railing, and down slid an emergency ladder. "Ladies first!" He let Mika pass through and go down the escape route first. Next was Tohma, then Tatsuha, and finally the kissing couple. "Ready yet?"

Yuki pulled back, breathing hard for lack of air. "Yeah… let's go." He shoved the flabbergasted Shuichi in front of him as K herded the confused pop star down the ladder. After him came Yuki, and last but not least, our favourite crazed American, Mr. K.

The lot reached the ground safely, and proceeded to head to the right down the dark and foreboding street. Only a few street lights graced the side walk every few yards, so it didn't completely reveal the group's whereabouts. K led them down the road silently, pausing every few minutes to make sure they weren't being followed. Tohma, Tatsuha, and Mika searched their surroundings, checking if anyone was watching them. Yuki was the last in line, along with the still puzzled Shuichi clinging to his shirt tail.

Reluctantly, the boy spoke up. "Umm, Yuki? Can you tell me what's going on now?" He asked as they stopped to catch their breath.

"…" He was silent at first. "… I'll explain later. Now isn't the time." The author wiped his forehead.

"But, Yuki, I-"

"Once we reach a safe spot, then I'll tell you, okay? For now though, you have to keep _quiet_." He emphasized that last word, knowing that Shuichi had to be told these things in order for him to actually understand what he wanted.

"Coast is clear. Let's keep going." Mr. K signalled with his hand for the rest to follow, and made his way to a place where the old neighbourhood still stood. That meant there were parts that still had old woods and patches of trees living there. This would give them the right cover they needed.

The sidewalk was getting narrower, and the skies were still as dark as soot. While the group was tip toeing down the cement path, Shuichi gazed up into the twinkling orbs dashed throughout the ebony abyss. With all the lights off in their neighbourhood, the stars were clearly visible at this time of night. It occupied him for a bit as they slowed to a walk down the road, and was lost in his thoughts until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay Shuichi-kun?"

"Huh?" The boy turned his head to the right and saw Tatsuha bobbing along beside him.

"You looked kinda dazed. I was just seeing if you were alright." He smiled warmly.

"Ah. Thanks, I'm fine." The vocalist looked back up at the sky. "It's just that… I've never seen so many stars before. It's always so bright and busy in Tokyo, that I never have time to notice them."

"Yeah? In Kyoto, you see the stars at night 24/7. Especially where we live. I mean, our house is located in the depths of a country side, ya know?" He laughed lightly.

"Really? I'd like to visit again sometime and see."

"Well, we may be going there soon enough with all that's going on right now. We have to find a place to stay until it's safe." A short blonde-headed man added in on their conversation.

"Tohma…" Shuichi began. "… what… exactly is going on?" He asked, his voice in a pleading tone.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Shindou-san. That is something you will learn later. Right now, we have to keep moving." His usually creepy grin morphed into a small half smile. What was bothering everybody? And why couldn't he get an answer!

The president of NG saw this uneasiness about the singer and told him, "But don't worry, Shindou-san. I assure you that nothing will happen to you or to Eiri-san. We are all here to help you." The eerie smile returned.

"Oh, please Tohma. We're going to tell him anyway so it's not like it's such a big secret now." Mika cut in, obviously disturbed about the whole matter.

"Mika-san. We don't have time to explain anything at the moment. Once we get the chance to stop and rest, then Eiri-san can tell him all about it."

Yuki, who was near the front of the line, cringed. It was true. He would have to tell Shuichi about his past occupation sooner or later. But he didn't think it would come up so quickly. The novelist also knew that it wasn't smart of him to keep this from his young lover. Considering on how much he knew the boy, he would probably get all upset because Yuki didn't tell him about this before. Would something so long gone in the past damage their relationship?

"Okay everyone!" Mr. K bellowed.

"SHHHHH!" The group sounded.

"Sorry! Follow me! I have found a short cut." He winked and weaved his way into the dense forest before them.

"We have to go through that! My hair is gonna flop!" Mika complained.

"Who cares about hair when there's about ten guys chasing us!" Tatsuha informed.

"Five to be exact. Could be six…" K pondered.

"You KNOW how many of them are after us?"

"I have very sensitive heat vision goggles on." He points to the over-sized eye wear on his face. "I can see a person's body heat a mile away."

"Wow. That's some pretty nifty equipment." The monk-in-training blinked.

"Wait till you see what I've got under my belt here." He patted the leather band strapped tightly around his waist, though his trench coat was concealing it's contents.

"Gulp… I don't even think I wanna know…" Tatsuha steered clear of the crazed American.

"Shhh! We have to be quiet from here on out. They're gaining on us…" BAD LUCK'S manager warned, and lead the team through the plush forest.

As they trampled on the plastic-sounding grass and midget twigs, Shuichi was beginning to get scared of the new atmosphere. This wood was not very appealing to the eye, and who knew what animals were in here! He thought he smelt a skunk not too far away… and bears! They were gonna die for sure! Though it wasn't certain that such large furry creatures would be wandering these forests near their neighbourhood, it didn't stop him from naming the other possibilities…

Yuki was grunting to himself at the hoard of branches and vines slapping his face numerous times, and heard an almost inaudible whimper behind him. Trying to figure out if it was an animal or a person, he soon felt relieved when a small trembling hand slipped into his own after a moments hesitation.

"Hn?" The author half looked back and saw how frightened and confused the boy seemed. Yuki felt guilty for doing this to him. Shuichi didn't even know where they were going or what was going on. Of course he'd feel scared! To comfort his lover, the blonde tightened his grip on the pink-haired man's hand and smiled gently. Shuichi stared at him, puzzled over the sudden act of kindness. But through a good amount of the journey away from their home, the two held each other's hands in reassurance, making their way along the silhouette encased path ahead. Hopefully, everything would return to normal soon… whatever normal was for this strange assortment of human beings…

A/N: Well, I got time to write the second chapter! Is it getting better? I hope so! Anyway, upcoming games that everyone should get a chance to buy or play in the future: Samurai Western, Soul Calibur III… and they're making a movie of Silent Hill… eek! Scary! I will DEFINITELY watch it, but I know I'm going to be scared out of my wits once it's over. I wonder if the movie will be anymore frightening than the games…. I hope not! Well, that was your random crap for today (like my English teacher does in class). And here's some advice to all of you… DON'T ANGER THE GODS! Otherwise Zeus will send lightning down to kill people and knock down trees! And we want to save the forest, not burn it, right? Anyway, DatenshiBlue39 knows what I'm talking about. I laughed at that so hard in class that I cried. Please review more and thank you!


	3. The Hidden Truth

A/N: School is keeping me from updating sooner. I know it's a lame excuse, but it's the only one I can come up with at the moment. Sorry! I promise I'll put up chapters quicker! At least I'll try… anyway, here's ch. 3!

Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth

"UGH! Where the hell are we going!" Mika was the one doing the complaining now. "My hair has gone flat, I think I've got poison ivy, and my heels are almost worn to the ground!"

"Hey, it isn't a picnic for use either!" Her brother Tatsuha yelled back at her.

"Besides… we've got bigger problems on our hands." Mr. K informed while slinking through the forest quietly. He looked like one of those GI-Joe figurines in that green camo outfit and face paint. When did he have time to put that on?

"Um, K-san? Where exactly ARE we headed?" Tohma asked sheepishly.

"…"

Whole group: ……………………

"… Somewhere… away from Yuki-san's house!" He jabbed his finger blindly in a direction supposedly toward the author's house.

"Uh, that's not even where his house is." Tatsuha drooped his head in a "wow K is so stupid" sort of way.

"Let's just keep going, PLEASE." The aggravated novelist ground out through his teeth. The situation was becoming more oppressing by the minute. At one point, the group had to cross a fairly large creek which looked more like a river. They all balanced themselves on an overturned old log laying across the ditch, Shuichi almost slipping into the vile green strip of water. Luckily, Yuki was crawling behind him and held his lover steady for the rest of the way. Once everyone had gotten over the obstacle safe and sound, they trekked through the density of the woods, in search for a rest spot. Finally, Mr. K found a small shelter under some hairy trees that were surrounding each other. In this curtain of leaves and vines, it would be hard for anyone to spot them… whoever "anyone" was.

The group caught their breath in their safe haven for a bit, and began listening for any following sounds of footsteps afterwards. Nothing.

"Phew! No one was tracking us. Can we talk now?" Tatsuha sighed with relief.

"I guess… just whisper okay? Otherwise you can meet my new little friend here." K held up his shiny black rocket launcher for all to see. A series of "gulps" came from each pulsing throat.

"We'll wait here for a while and see if any of our pursuers had been following us." Tohma suggested.

"Then maybe we can find a REAL place to crash." The young monk whined deep in his chest.

"Hopefully no one spotted us when we left Yuki's apartment…" The older Uesugi sister said uneasily.

"What should we do if we are found?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" The manager of BAD LUCK smiled reassuringly. "I can handle the tough stuff! You guys will just have to go on ahead, that's all!" He pressed a button attached to his belt, causing each gun that was hidden under his camouflaged exterior to click into shooting position. This sent fear into the hearts before him. "Like it? It's my new automatic gun cocker! It's like a lock on a car, except for artillery! It even has an automatic firing button for any one of my weapons I set it on. Like this grenade here! See?" He acted as though he were about to press the detonator.

"NO!" The group screamed and tried to grab the trinket from K's hands.

"Relax! I'm not going to press it. You should have all seen the looks on your faces when I did that! Ha ha ha!" He laughed hardily, and put the device in his back pocket.

Shuichi sat in silence next to his blonde lover, pondering over the recent events and worrying about the people who were chasing them. The boy didn't know what his lover had done to make someone mad, but being the cold bastard he was sometimes, it wasn't too hard to imagine… what if Yuki had cheated on an old girlfriend of his and she came back for revenge with her new boyfriend? Or vice-versa… what if he was having an affair with a girl who already had a boyfriend and HE came back for revenge! But it sounded as if there was more than one person after Yuki… so who could it be?

"Just forget it. You're never going to figure this one out on your own." The author stared blankly into the depth of the forest.

"…" Shuichi furrowed his brow. "Well, until you tell me about what's happening, then I'm gonna keep investigating this on my own!" He turned away sharply and let out a huff of hot air.

"Whatever. You're going to find out sooner or later. So quit giving your brain a hernia by thinking. It's creepy when you're this quiet." Yuki didn't even glance at the singer next to him.

"Well, it's even creepier when your lover doesn't share these kind of odd situations to him that suddenly turn up out of the blue!" He growled back. He was getting tired of all these constant secrets of Yuki's past.

"Sigh… I told you. I'll tell you all about it when we find a safer place to hide, kay?"

"How do I know you won't purposely forget to explain it to me." Shuichi crossed his arms stubbornly.

The blonde hadn't responded yet, but merely took the teenager's hands in his and looked straight into his eyes, honesty sparkling throughout them. "Listen. I… I don't want to have to tell you right now. There's too much going on right now. And you'd freak anyway if I told you so soon. It's a looooong story, and I need all the time in the world to tell it to you. So please, just be patient and wait a little longer. It's… it's for your own safety." He whispered the last few words. "I… I don't want you to get involved. It's too dangerous." He lowered his head in shame of something incomprehensible. Shuichi just gazed at the top of this lover's golden head and blinked thoughtfully. So that's why he wasn't saying anything about this whole predicament. He was afraid for Shuichi's well being. What puzzled the boy the most though was… what the older man was trying to protect him FROM.

"Yuki… I…" He reluctantly began. "I REALLY do want to know what's going on… but, I'll wait. If it's that important to you, I'll wait." The vocalist nodded to himself.

The blonde looked up at him, a smile of relief on his lips. "Thank you, Shuichi." He replied simply. He knew all he needed was a little smooth talking to calm Shuichi down, but when the writer was saying all that sappy stuff… he felt as if he actually meant it.

"We should be quite a few miles away from Yuki-san's house, and I don't detect any human life forms residing anywhere near us…" K looked through his night vision goggles carefully. "So, everyone can take a quick nap here if they want."

"What do you expect us to do! Pile up a bunch of leaves and use it as a pillow!" Mika irrationalised.

Tatsuha fluffed up the mossy material and laid his head on it comfortably, sighing with content.

"…Forget I ever asked." She stated monotone-like, having the sudden urge to hit her younger brother's with a nearby rock.

"Eiri-san, why don't you take K-san's advice. Get some rest here, and we'll move out when he gives the signal." Tohma rested a hand on the man's broad shoulder and smiled faintly. It seems all this commotion was warring him out as well.

"…alright." He answered dryly. Though it wasn't on his to-do list at the moment, if he didn't get some sleep soon, his nerves may fry. The blonde laid his back up against a leaning tree and made himself as comfy as possible. Shuichi snuggled up close to his lover, laying in between the larger man's legs and resting his head on his chest.

"Yuki?" The boy glanced up meekly to the author before they both drifted off.

"Hm?"

"… Are we gonna be… okay?"

Yuki paused a moment to think about that concept, and retorted soon after. "Yes. We'll be fine." He stroked the soft pink hair relaxing against his torso and fell into a deep slumber after a few minutes, along with his exhausted boyfriend.

88888888888888888888

"Eiri… are you awake?" Tohma asked quietly as not to disturb the pink bundle at the man's lap.

"… Yeah." The blonde opened one eye, then the other, as if making sure Shuichi wasn't up and listening.

The group sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but turned out to be minutes. Though their safety was insured at the moment, a lingering alertness still hung in the air; like a spider on its web when it's unnoticeably about to land on your back.

After some silence, Tohma spoke up again. "When… will you tell him, Eiri-san?"

"……" The author paused. "… Probably tomorrow… when we find a safer place to hide."

"You know by keeping this from his for so long that he won't be happy."

"I know. But I believe that he'll accept me for who I am, no matter what my past holds."

"I have no doubt about that, Eiri." The smaller blonde only said "san" after the his brother-in-law's name if he was speaking to him very seriously or deeply. And since no one was listening, it was okay to call him that by Yuki's consent.

"Why do you think they've decided to come back for you _now_? It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes… it has. It's the perfect time to strike. I'm more vulnerable now than I ever was since I've settled down and taken on a normal life. And I can't imagine how rusty I've become through the years… of course they'd track me down at this particular time."

"It's awfully dirty of them… to attack you when you're at your weakest."

"I'm not surprised. But something does concern me… _why_ are they coming for me? Unless I did something unforgivable to them before and they have a long-lasting grudge on me, then I can't see why the bastards are still pining for me." He shook his head in wonderment. "What's the motive behind it all?"

Tohma stared at the writer for a few seconds and answered back hopelessly, "I'm sure I don't know, Eiri. But let's be thankful that we got you away in time."

"Let's be thankful we got away at ALL, considering this little punk was with us." He gestured lightly to the boy in his arms.

The president of NG chuckled softly. "Yes. I can see how much of a handful he can be after witnessing you two bickering back and forth on our escape." He smiled. But it wasn't one of his creepy ones this time. This smile was full of comfort and satisfaction.

"Yeah… but at least he's honest about how he feels… I admire that in him."

"I am truly happy for you both." Tohma kept the same look plastered on his features.

Yuki looked at him for a bit, then went back to stroking his young lover's hair.

"Hopefully everything will turn out alright in the end. Maybe if we stay hidden long enough, they'll give up."

"Tohma… I seriously don't think that's the case. These guys waited this long so they could get back at me, and I don't think they're gonna give up so easily. I've face them numerous times, and they are the most stubborn jackasses I've ever known. None of them will even think of quitting until they have accomplished their mission."

The shorter blonde sighed sadly. "Then what will you do if they keep pursuing like this?"

The author had to contemplate over this matter for a while, until he came up with a definite answer in his head… one he was not at all too keen of.

"Then I… I'll fight back."

"W-what? But Eiri, you haven't done this in such a long time. It'll be too overwhelming for you! This won't do, I'll just have K find a good place for us and-"

"No!" Yuki said almost a little too loud. "If these guys have a bone to pick with me… then I'll give them all the bones they want."

"Eiri…"

"Shuichi needed to know about this sooner or later. Now is the perfect time to show him was I used to do for a living. And anyway…" The older man smirked. "… I might as well get reacquainted with my _other_ talents besides writing."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this again?" The overprotective brother-in-law asked.

"…Yeah. I mean, sure it's been a long time since I've been a spy, but I think I can handle it." Yuki half smiled to himself and Tohma.

The other man smiled back, holding a bit of distress in his face. That was the slogan Yuki always said whenever he was about to go out on an assignment… 'I think I can handle it.' It was that _last_ mission, the mission where Eiri Uesugi became Eiri Yuki, that put the trained spy out of commission for good. His most trusted friend and mentor betraying him… but not in a way anyone would assume. No… Yuki Kitazawa betrayed Yuki's _heart_. So becoming a temporary spy again would definitely be a hard thing for the novelist to do, both he and Yuki knew that. But how else would they be able to escape these guys! It would be tough confronting the past again, but Yuki knew that he couldn't run away from it this time. And he wasn't sure if he could, considering all the people around him who would probably do everything in their power to help him. Though he felt like he didn't need the aid, it was always nice to know that there were actually people who cared about him.

While the blonde was pondering over all this fluff, his mouth gaped into a yawn. Tohma snickered.

"You might want to rest up for real until we have a 'go' sign from K-san." He suggested with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Might as well. Don't know what's going to turn up next." Yuki blinked sleepily, took one last glance at the boy below him to make sure Shuichi was still asleep, and nodded off himself.

The rest of the group was asleep too (besides K). Tohma didn't want to feel left out, so he closed his lids and drifted into a peaceful state of unconciousness.

Mr. K grinned to himself and looked back at the two blondes. "So, that's the secret past of the great Eiri Yuki, is it? I think I'm starting to actually like the heartless bastard." He turned back around, poising his gun into position for any sign of an ambush, and adjusted the hidden hearing device lodged in his right ear.

A/N: Ooooooh! K was listening in on there whole conversation! Naughty naughty! But it's predictable of him, right? Anyway, I think that chapter was better than all my other chapters for some reason. It explained a lot about Yuki's secret past and what he plans to do throughout the remainder of the story. Shuichi will find out in about 2 chapters or so, just please be patient! I'll type of the next one as soon as possible. I hope you all like this story so far! Please review!


	4. The First Shot

-1A/N: Sorry I haven't done anything with this story in a long time. But hey! I'm back! Thank you all for your reviews, they make me very happy. Anyway, here ya go.

Chapter 4: The First Shot

Shuichi woke up to something warm and tight wrapped around his small body. He didn't exactly want to open his eyes, but he had to find the source of this comfort enveloping him. Slowly, he looked up slightly and saw muscles in a certain man's neck sticking out in tension. A clenched jaw, a gulp of the throat, and a single sweat drop fall from his nose. It landed on Shuichi's face and he flinched. The figure above him moved and looked down at the boy.

"Yuki? Why are you-"

"Shhh!" He hushed him quickly.

"Huh? But everyone's awake." He glanced at the others.

"Because of them." Mr. K pointed with his gun beyond the brush. The pop star squinted in the darkness to make out what he was gesturing to. After a second, two bright lights whirled around in their direction. The group lay still, staring straight into the two white eyes that glowed so intensely back at them. They shined in another direction once to everyone's relief.

"Phew. Close call."

"Yeah. Luckily they didn't spot us." Tatsuha sighed.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi caught his attention once more.

"Oh. Sorry. But some of the guys after us are close."

Very close." K noted.

"Wha-!" Then we need to find a different place to hide!" He whispered loudly.

"We can't. At least not now. Not until they leave from this area for good."

"So we're just gonna sit here until God knows when?" Mika asked aggravatingly.

"Yup. Looks like it." Tatsuha sighed again, but in despair this time.

The group tensed again as the lights came near for a second time.

"Crap! Why won't those guys just give up!" The younger Uesugi brother growled to himself.

"Believe me. They never give up. Not until they search the place a hundred times over." Yuki said in a low voice.

'He acts likes he knows these guys…' Shuichi shifted his eyes upward at the novelist's chin. 'How are we gonna get out of here?'

"I can see it."

"See what K?" Tohma asked.

"The car. It's pretty big, but very silent. I can hardly hear the purr of the engine with this hearing device." The blonde American smirked and aimed his large "toy" at their pursuers vehicle. "Say goodbye to your wheels boys." With one shot, the gunman was able to take out a tire on the right side of their automobile. "Bingo." He did is three more times, blowing all of them out with his gun on silent.

"Great job K!"

"You nailed them!" A few exuberant cheers were heard from the group.

"I'm surprised they didn't have more people watching the car…" He rubbed his chin in suspicion.

"Ha! They really are idiots!" The monk-in-training snickered.

Shuichi was jubilant too, but his small smile faltered when he looked up at Yuki's concentrated face. And was that… a hint of worry in his features? But they hadn't been spotted yet right? And they took out a car of theirs! Or… was there something wrong with the situation altogether?

"K." The author said sternly in a harsh tone.

"I know. They've found us."

The group gasped.

"What! How do you know!" Mika clenched her fists, gathering up some leaves into her palms.

"I can hear them. They're everywhere. Damn! I knew I should have shot from a different angle."

"It's not your fault K-san. How close are they?" Tohma spoke up.

"About a few yards away. But they know we're here." His grip tightened on the gun he held.

"At least two of them are advancing on us." Yuki noted.

"Good. So it's not a complete ambush. They probably don't know how many of us there are and are being cautious by only sending out two men." The American switched his heat activated goggles on and searched the area surrounding them.

"Yuki, what're we gonna do?" Honestly, Shuichi couldn't see a way out of this one.

"Relax. We got K handling it okay?" The blonde rubbed the boy's arms lightly.

"But didn't you guys say that there's more than one of them?"

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here as soon as possible. Then you will be safe."

The vocalist gazed up at him sadly and shook his head. 'It's not me I'm worried about, Yuki…'

The manager of BAD LUCK was intent on his job. Finding the enemy, and infiltrating their units. Maybe if they captured one of the guys they could get some answers out of why they were chasing their favorite grumpy novelist.

'Hm. No movement yet. It seems they have stopped in their tracks. What for?' His heat vision lenses weren't picking up any body heat, but he kept looking all the while. 'Impossible. I sense them. They're so _near_. But where are they!' He grunted to himself.

Yuki was having the same trouble. 'I guess K can't find them. I know they're here. But where?' His eyes narrowed.

"Hey! It's a squirrel! How cute!"

'Ugh…' Yuki rolled his eyes.

Shuichi batted his eyelashes at it until the oversized rodent up in the tree came to a lower branch. "Wow, that's a pretty big squirrel…" He said in amazement. And it looks like it has… pants?" He said dumbfounded.

Yuki and K's eyes widened considerably as they both jerked their heads around to look up at the tree Yuki and Shuichi were sitting under. The heat vision goggles showed a large blob of red on the lens.

"Shit!" Mr. K exclaimed and aimed his rocket launcher upward at their stalker.

Yuki rolled to the front with his lover in tow as the blast hit the target supposedly head on.

"Target hit. Now confirming bodies." The taller blonde whispered into his headset.

'Uh, who is he talking to!' Tatsuha's hair was dishevelled from the sudden act of war.

Tohma brought Mika farther away from the wreckage and held onto her shoulders while the novelist sat upright, the boy still attached to his arms. Once the woodland dust cleared, Mr. K growled to himself and mumbled, "Negative hit. The bird has missed the bullet." The group looked at him like he was crazy… which was mainly true anyway.

"Wow… I can't comprehend that a human being was able to avoid one of K's assaults… these guys must be really good." Tatsuha blinked in disbelief.

"These men are more specially trained than you well know, Tatsuha." Tohma stated lowly.

"How would you know? You weren't the one that faced them long ago." He crossed his arms.

The short blonde smiled, "Yes, that may be true, but I had always listened to Eiri describe his adventures so much that I always feel like I'm there."

"And that's something to be smiling about, Tohma?" Mika asked sceptically.

"Everyone, move out!" K stood up and swiftly weaved in and out of trees, the group following raggedly behind him.

After a few damaging shots of K's gun (mostly at the expense of the forest), they finally came to a wider area with less trees than before. It was good so that they could actually see, but bad at the same time because the enemy could clearly see them now, yet they couldn't see the enemy. Still, the manager of BAD LUCK lead the group on through the brush and leaves, determined to reach their goal of a safe haven… wherever that may be…

"Yukiii… my legs are getting scratches all over them from the thorns!" Shuichi whined while running hand in hand with his lover.

"Well too bad! We've got more important things to worry about, so stop complaining. Everyone else here is enduring it, so you should be able to as well." He answered harshly back. Shuichi remained quiet for a moment as to let Yuki cool his jets. It was a pretty selfish thing to say though… for all he knew everyone's lives could be in danger! What if they were merciless fiends and planned to kill the lot of them without even a last request? It would be his fault because all he wanted to do was slow down and pick the thorns out of his skin! A small bout of pain could have cost everyone a great deal of pain! It would be his fault, his fault, his fault…

"Shuichi?" A voice said softly beside him.

The boy looked up, startled. "Mm? Oh, Tatsuha?"

"You okay? You don't look so good. Does your stomach hurt from running so much? I know mine does." The younger man made a scrunched up face and stuck his tongue out at the aching feeling welling up within his tummy.

"Oh, uh, no. Just thinking…" The pop star said reassuringly.

"Hm. It must be something pretty scary then, cause you looked like you were about to puke." He shrugged and ran ahead. "Even if my stomach does ache, I can't just stop now. What's this compared to possible capture and torture from those guys."

Shuichi pondered over what the teenager said and agreed to himself, 'Yeah. He's right. I shouldn't be so caught up in just a few scrapes. I'll keep running if my life depends on it! And it… kind of does…' Shuichi glanced behind him for a second or two and saw a few shadowy figures chasing after them. "Eek!" He whirled back around and picked up the pace.

After what seemed like twenty minutes of full-fledged running and sprinting, the group came to a halt once K put up the signal. Through the remaining trees and bushes, a road could be seen, indicating a neighborhood nearby.

"We're… huff… almost to… huff… a house!" Tatsuha wheezed, obviously tired out.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mika had to catch her breath as well.

"We can't go. They're everywhere." Mr. K informed.

"Every… where?" Shuichi stood stone still. "Like they're surrounding us!"

"Yup. That's what he said." Yuki responded for him.

"What'll we do?" Tohma panicked for a split second before bringing his voice back from wavering too much. Even _this_ was a little too much for him to take in.

"We only have one option." Mr. K cocked his gun. "We fight back."

"What! Um, hello? Some of us weren't exactly trained in the martial art you know!" Mika interrupted.

"No. But a few of us do." He winked at her, leaving the woman puzzled.

"Ready, Yuki-san?"

"…" It took a moment for him to reply. "… Sure." He said quietly.

"What? That's all you gotta say? Man, you've really gotten old in this business, haven't you?" The American teased.

"Shut-up." The novelist whispered menacingly.

Shuichi slung tighter to his lover's shirt. "Yuki…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't even planned on saying anything at all.

"Shuichi. Just stay with Tohma. I don't want them getting to you."

"What? But what about-"

"Don't worry about me! I can handle this." He pushed the brat off of him and toward Tohma.

"Tohma…"

"I understand." The shorter blonde nodded and made a firm grip on the boy's shoulders.

"Tatsuha." The blonde American addressed the younger Uesugi brother. "Please guard Tohma, Mika, and Shuichi."

"Huh!" The monk-in-training exclaimed. "You want ME to do that!"

"Come on. You've been trained in this kind of stuff, right? I'm sure it'll be no problem for you." The manager looked back and grinned.

"B-but it's been too long since my father has taught me anything about the martial arts! I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Don't think of this as a matter of training Tatsuha! Think of it as protecting the people close to you."

The dark-haired version of Yuki blinked and then looked over at the three helpless people standing on the side lines. His eyes hardened and a newfound strength overtook his body.

"And you don't even have to use martial arts. Use any kind of method for fighting you want, as long as it keeps them safe."

"… Right." The teenager nodded defiantly and stood in front of the threesome, shielding them from any possible attacks.

Yuki silently whispered inaudibly. "Thank you Tatsuha."

That's when a string of black figures came swishing out from the top of trees, their aim at Yuki and Mr. K.

"Alright! Let's get this party on!" The happy-go-lucky gaijin laughed and aimed his rocket launcher at one of the advancing stalkers. The trigger was pulled and a mind-shattering blast resounded throughout the usually still forest.

A/N: Woo! I got this chapter done. It'll get better in the near future, promise! I am alos currently putting up more chapters of my other stories, so be checking for them! See you later people, and please review! Flames, bring it on! I can handle anything spicy you guys dish up!


End file.
